


Let's Be Like Mad Max

by UnknownHero



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Brie and Dean are bffs, Dean is trying to recruit Brie into a revenge gang, Gen, Humor, It does not go so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHero/pseuds/UnknownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Brie how to break into cars. Brie is not sure how she feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Like Mad Max

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Battleground and discussion around tumblr. My kingdom for Dean and Brie becoming friends.

Brie really wished she could explain why she was stuck in a trunk with Dean Ambrose, of all people. 

She has been looking forward to showing up, supporting Nikki, just..WATCHING the show. But Stephanie, that bitch, decided to stick her nose in Brie’s business YET AGAIN. And she had been dragged out of the arena, desperately wondering what had happened to her sister and unceremoniously dumped outside. 

She was considering scaling the stupid wall of the arena when someone whistled to her left. She whipped around and stared at Dean Ambrose leaned up against the wall. “Got kicked out?”

She sighed. “Yeah.”

“What did you do this time?” 

“I called Steph a bitch.”

He whistled lowly. “Well, you know what they say about hell hath no fury.” 

Brie shrugged. Dean seemed to be a good mood so she edged forward. “Did...did you get kicked out too?”

He had the audacity to looked insulted. “What? No! I was just going to break into their car again, that’s all.” And with that, he squatted next to an expensive-looking rental car and started shoving a thin piece of metal in the lock. He muttered curses under his breath. “Can’t see a damn thing.”

“Here.” Brie pulled her phone out of her pocket and flicked the light on, shining it on the lock. “Now you can actually see ‘the damn thing.’”

Dean grinned up at her. “Alright. Ms. Daniel Bryan has a bad side.” He jimmied the lock for a few more minutes and the trunk popped open. Dean made a pleased noise. 

Brie stood and brushed off her knees. “Well, glad I could help with your daily lawbreaking, Ambrose, but I should probably go to check on Nikki, so..”

“Wait wait, you’re bailing? Those assholes made you quit and are hurting your sister. Don’t you want revenge?” Dean gestured to the trunk. “Come on, Bella, get in the trunk.”

“I really don’t think that’s a great…” Just then, the door close to them opened and a security guard stuck his head out. In a mad rush, both Brie and Dean climbed into the trunk and closed it. 

And that was where they had been for the last 20 minutes. It took some maneuvering (Dean complained about her hair in his face and his elbow has been digging into her side) but they actually managed to become comfortable in the small space. Brie thanked all the gods for deciding to wear jeans that day instead of a skirt. If they got caught, at least she wouldn’t have to worry about her panties making an appearance. 

Dean has even brought some beef jerky and was happily munching on it. He tried to offer some to Brie but she had turned it down. It wasn’t that she didn’t like beef jerky. It’s just that she has seen him pull it out of his pocket. God only knows where it had been.

“Soooooo,” Dean squirmed until he got make eye contact with Brie. “How’s retirement going for ya?”

“I’m not retired, Ambrose. I’m...on vacation.” 

“Geez, sorry. Just trying to make conversation.” 

“Well, if we’re making conversation, let’s talk about you and Seth,” huffed Brie.

Dean scowled. “Okay, I see your point.” It was quiet for a few more seconds. “I cannot believe he hit me with a chair though.”

Brie turned slightly. “Yeah, I kind of thought that was mean.”

“Mean? Nah, sweetheart, he should have hit me in the face. There is a circle in hell reserved for backstabbers.”

“Yeah, well, at least you’re not dealing with Stephanie McMahon and her ego. Did you know that she called me pathetic? Her calling me pathetic?”

Dean snorted. “True, true. Wouldn’t want that voice screeching at me.”

Brie laughed and said, “and really, who told Seth that his ring gear looks good? He looks like something out of Mad Max.” 

“YOU’VE watched Mad Max?”

“Are you kidding me? Mel Gibson before he went all sexist douche on us and a sequel with Tina Turner? How has anyone not seen it?”

Dean gave an honest laugh at that. “That’s what I like to hear.” Dean took a couple more bites of his food. “He does look stupid, right?”

“Sweetie, trust me. Fashion is a big part of my life. He looks dumb.”

“Did you know he thought it would be a good idea to dye his hair like that?”

Brie giggled. “Doesn’t he have 101 dalmatians to turn into a fur coat?” At Dean’s blank look, she gasped. “YOU’VE never seen 101 Dalmatians? Seth is totally Cruella.”

“Uh...must have missed that one.” Dean rubbed behind his ear. “Who the hell would want to make a coat out of dogs anyways?”

The next little while is passed by their idle chatter and Dean chomping on his food. 

“How long do you think we have to wait in here?” asked Brie.”I think my leg is cramping up.”

“Oh yeah. You’ll get used to it. Besides, this is just step one in our revenge.” Dean made a fist. “We gotta fight back, Double B.”

“Fighting back? Double B? Ok, hang on a minute, Ambrose, you are going about this the wrong way. We can’t just...charge in there. If you want to do this, we have to be smart about it.” 

“Yeah yeah. So, do you want Steph? I can probably take on Triple H and Seth at once, but you better be prepared to..”

“Okay, look, we have been in here for like an hour. I have a better idea.” Brie pulled out her phone and dialed a number. 

“Who are you calling?”

“Just trust me on this one, Dean.”

Dean watched as Steph was hauled off in handcuffs. Brie came to stand next to him, smug smile and crossed arms. “Ok, I admit, Bella, I did not think about that. I’m impressed.” He held out his hand for a high five and smiled when he got one. 

Brie grinned. “Not just a pretty face, am I?” The lights flashed across her face. “Hey, Dean? Um, Daniel’s gonna be backstage next week. Want to have lunch with us? We can plan our next move then.”

“Yeah, sure. You’re not gonna make me eat that vegan crap are you?” Brie shook her head. “Well, who am I to turn down free food.” 

Months down the road, after Daniel grudgingly accepted that Dean was going to be hanging out with them, they were all watching 101 Dalmatians for the first time. Dean crowed happily. 

“You’re right, Seth is totally Cruella.” 

Daniel just sighed when both Brie and Dean dissolved into giggling.


End file.
